


The Misfit Band of Superfans

by SailorLestrade



Series: Adventures with Hiddleston [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, Costumes, F/M, Old Friends, Tom is a sweetie pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a convention happening. Ben, Tom, Martin, and Louise’s mysterious boyfriend don’t want to go. So the four of you decide to go yourselves in some very amusing costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Misfit Band of Superfans

“Tom please!” You begged. A convention had come to town and you really wanted to go. It was like Comic Con, only better because there would be musicians there as well as fandom actors and Youtubers. “We’ll get you a disguise and everything!”

“No (y/n).” He said. “Every time I go to conventions, someone recognizes me and I get swamped. Plus, I have some work to do anyway.” You pouted and flopped in the large desk chair across from his. You and him and spent a weekend creating the perfect workspace for him, mainly because he would leave scripts everywhere, the rest of the apartment was your workspace. “What’s wrong?” He asked, glancing up at you.

“Party pooper.” You said. He couldn’t help but smile at how adorable you were.

“Why don’t you go hang out with the girls?” He suggested. “That might cheer you up and get your mind off the stupid convention.” You sighed and stood up.

“I’ll leave you to your work.” You whispered before leaving his office. He looked up at your retreating form, hearing the sadness in your voice. He sighed and went back to the script in his hand.

****

You and Sophie set at a little bakery/coffee shop that you both liked to visit. It was nice because it wasn’t as busy as Starbucks usually was and it was peaceful. After you had left Tom’s office, you had texted Sophie and the others and asked if they wanted to meet up someplace nonalcoholic. Sophie had already been at the store, so you decided to meet her there. Louise had some Molly scenes to film today and Amanda was getting the kids off to school. They would be joining in time, but for now, it was just the two of you.

“Tom doesn’t want to go to the convention.” You groaned as you sipped a hot chocolate. “And I know if I tell him I’m going, he’ll make a big deal of how it’s not safe because I’m his fiancée and blah blah blah.”

“I know.” Sophie said. “I thought it’d be interesting to go and watch the Sherlock fandom, but Ben said no. I’m half tempted to go and not tell him.” Your eyes lit up then. “Oh no.”

“We should.”

“(Y/n)…”

“We should go to one of those costume stores that sells that really cool cosplay stuff. Or even see if we could get the studio to lend us some costumes. And we should go!” You jumped up, sending a text off to the other two, then grabbing your purse. Sophie sighed and stood up.

“(Y/n), why do I always go along with your stupid schemes?” She asked. You smiled.

“Because you love me!” You grabbed her hand. “Now let’s go!” You grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the bakery.

****

Amanda and Louise decided to get their own costumes and then meet at Louise’s that night. You would all work on them and get ready for the convention the next day. And while Sophie already knew what she wanted, you were walking up and down the aisle, searching. You didn’t want some of the typical female costumes that consisted of a belt and a strategically placed bandana. You wanted something cool, yet could strike fear into the heart of any man who dare flirt with you. That’s when, towards the back, you spotted the perfect thing.

“What is it?” Sophie asked as you rushed past her. The item you had seen was on a the top shelf and required a stepping stool. But the main piece was right underneath it. Sophie looked at it with you.

“It looks real.” She said. “Almost like they stole it after the movie was done or something.”

“I want it.” You said, feeling the leather. She looked at you.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?” She asked. “I mean, with everything that’s happened?” You looked at it again, admiring the shine and the colors.

“Yes, I’m sure.” You said, taking the costume off the rack. You grabbed a chair that was sitting against the wall and grabbed the piece from the shelf. “I’m going to have the best costume ever.”

****

The next day, after a night of giggling and admiring each other’s costumes, the four of you piled into a cab and went to the convention. As soon as you climbed out, everyone turned to stare. You smiled to yourself. Sophie had slept with curlers in her hair and was wearing Sherlock’s signature coat. Amanda, who had been forced to go back to blonde the week before, was donning a jumper, a set of dog tags, and a sign on the back of her jacket that said “Not gay Mrs. Hudson!”. Louise, who finally told you who her new boyfriend was, was wearing a metal arm like he fore, black make up, and just looked totally bad ass. And then there was you, wearing a green and black leather piece, complete with gold here and there, and a large, horned helmet.

“Kneel!” You commanded, making so of the people instantly kneel before you. You smiled.

“You need to teach me to do that.” Sophie said, giggling a little bit. You smiled.

“It’s the costume, I swear.” You laughed a bit. The four of you walked into the convention. Sherlock Holmes and his blogger John Watson. The Winter Solider. Loki, the Tom Hiddleston version.

****

People kept taking pictures with all of you and complemented you all on your costumes. After about an hour, Louise wanted to go see the Sailor Moon exhibit, Sophie wanted to see what bands were playing, and Amanda wanted to go check out the comics. You all agreed to split up but meet back toward the front of the convention, then you all went on your way. You were walking around, watching everyone, when someone spoke up behind you.

“Loki?” A man said. “That seems like an unusual choice for such a pretty lady.” You froze, worried that it was Loki. Until you turned around and saw a familiar face.

“Jared!” You said, jumping up and hugging him. He smiled and hugged you back. “What are you doing here?”

“Some of the Supernatural cast have a panel.” He said. “Wanna meet the others? Unfortunately, Jensen isn’t here. Because He’s a kill joy.” He laughed. You smiled and nodded. He led you over to where the others were. You already knew Misha and Mark Sheppard. The only ones there you didn’t know personally was Felicia Day and Alaina Huffman, but they were both super sweet.

You lost track of time, joking around with the Supernatural cast. They all wanted pictures with you in your costume. You were having so much fun with them.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you something.” You told Jared as he signed something.

“What?”

“I’m getting married.” You said. His eyes widened and he smiled, taking you into a hug that reminded you of Thor.

“This is so exciting!” Jared said. “Jensen is going to love this! And I’m sure Chris will be too. Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Uh…well…you’ve seen the Avengers, right?” You asked.

“Please tell me it’s not Robert Downey Jr.” Jared laughed. You shook your head, laughing.

“No. Tom Hiddleston.” You said. He smiled.

“Well, that explains the costume.” He said. “Good job squirt.” You blushed at the nickname that Jared called you. It was something that he and all his taller cast mates called you for those years you worked there.

“I’ll be inviting you guys to the wedding.” You said, smiling. You looked down at your phone that had been carefully placed in a small pocket on your costume. “Oh, I need to go find the girls. I’ll see you later Jared!” You hugged him and kissed his cheek before leaving to join the others. They were waiting for you, each holding a bag of items they had picked up that day.

“Hey guys!” you said cheerfully. “Sorry about that. I ran into some old friends.”

“Let’s go get some food and then have some fun messing with the guys.” Louise said. “Well, I know that Sebastian isn’t with them right now, but the other three it should be fun to annoy.” They all laughed and left the convention.

****

You removed your helmet at the table. You were all stationed at a table in a pizza parlor, chatting about your day and enjoying your meal. That’s when three men approached your table.

“And what have you ladies been doing today?” You all looked to see Tom, Ben, and Martin standing there.

“You know, this and that.” Sophie said. She was wearing a purple shirt and the coat was on the back of her chair. Louise still had the dark makeup smeared around her eyes, but the mask was in her bag. Amanda had taken off the jacket she had been wearing but still had the sign on, this time on the front of her jumper. And you were in your Loki costume but the helmet set on the floor. Tom smiled at you.

“You look ravishing.” He said, taking your hand and pulling you up. You blushed. “I mean, not that you guys don’t look good too but…” He turned his attention back to you. The costume was just perfect. He picked up the helmet and put it on your head then knelt before you. Ben and Martin both took pictures.

“Tom…” You said, blushing more. He looked up at you and smiled.

“Let’s go home.” He said, standing up and gently kissing you.

“Awwwww!” Ben, Martin, Sophie, Amanda, and Louise all said together. You smiled at you and Tom broke apart.

“I love you.” You whispered. He wrapped his arm around you and led you out. You waved goodbye to everyone as you left.

“I love you most.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think of this? Please review!!!


End file.
